


What's The Use In Feeling Blue?

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Steven ponders this.





	

Once upon a time, there was a fat boy named Steven. But he didn't let his weight get hin down, because he could shoot shields out of his stomach gem. One day, he was walking down the path to beach city, when a gem named Topaz showed up and kicked him in the dick, and then ran off.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled, jumping down. "I couldn't protect you from the dick-kicking because-"

"Not this bullshit again!" He yelled. "What happened to 'Let's change the future'? What happened to defying fate? Why didn't you just sit down and explain WHY you couldn't come with me to the Palanquin?! Oh, we're 'destined' to be spotted, right? So why not have everyone go, and fuse? If we can just multiply our power on the spot by dancing together, why not make a multi-gem fusion that gets bigger the more gems we have in it, why didn't we go beat Blue Diamond down, poof her, and hold her hostage to make the Diamond Authority give up their power and make us the new leaders of all Gemkind? I thought you were just scared we'd find corpses or evidence of a major battlefield there, but no, you knew Blue Diamond was there! YOU KNEW, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! You have future vision, garnet, you can choose which path you want to go towards! What happened to little miss 'I steer the ship'? I get that this stupid experience gave me a chance to feel blue, but there was no reason for it at all, and we accomplished NOTHING! I thought your entire existence was built around defying fate! Fucking hell, why are you such a useless lesbian?!"

Three single tears rolled down Garnet's cheek, from behind the visor. She took it off, threw it away, and ran away in tears.

Steven groaned, and got up. "Was I too harsh on her?" He wondered. Then he remembered the time he was grounded from TV. "Nah."


End file.
